


Merthur: The Great Reunion

by Ha_li16



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_li16/pseuds/Ha_li16
Summary: After nearly one-thousand years since the battle of Camlaan, Merlin finds himself reunited with his destiny, Arthur, in modern day London.





	1. The Reunion

Merlin made his way down the street to Greenwich park, walking with a hop in his step and a smile on his face. It was a beautiful day in London, the skies were blue and the sun was bright and warm.

Merlin was enjoying being a young adult again. A few months ago he arrived in London as an old man, then he took a potion to make himself young again, as he does every time he appears in a new town. That way he can start out young, then age normally and move on to another town once he’s an old man again. It was a lonely way to live, but Merlin knew he had to keep moving. It was his best chance to find Arthur.

There was something about today that brought a smile to Merlin’s face. It felt like a good day for a miracle. He reached a bench in Greenwich Park next to a sparkling blue lake and sat down, closing his eyes against the sunlight, a light breeze ruffling his soft black hair. 

There was the sound of bubbling from a fountain in the center of the lake, and eventually it melted into background noise as Merlin comfortably dozed into a nap on the sunny bench. 

It had almost been an hour and the sun was beginning to set when Merlin stirred from his comfy nap. He opened his eyes sleepily, wondering what woke him. It was then that he heard it; a violent splashing noise coming from the lake which was now a bright orange in the setting sun.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, focusing closer on the lake in front of him. His eyes widened slowly, his mouth began to open in disbelief. It was a figure rising from a geyser of bubbles on the surface of the lake, a shining sword in his hand.

A now wide awake Merlin rocketed out of the bench, running full speed towards the man who was also stumbling towards him through the water. 

”Arthur?!” Merlin shouted when he reached the edge of the lake. He began wading into the cold water towards Arthur, too impatient to wait for him. The lake was thankfully shallow, so Merlin was able to run along the bottom of it to reach Arthur.

”Merlin?” Arthur whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. After what seemed like an eternity, Merlin crashed into Arthur, wrapping his long arms around the soaking wet king.

Arthur hugged him back desperately, gripping Merlin as close to him as possible. Merlin was crying now, but for once, they were tears of joy. When Merlin pulled away from him, his teary eyes immediately found the Kings deep blue ones.

”What happened? Mordred stabbed me, and we were going to the lake of Avalon, and...” Arthur trailed off with a lost look in his eyes.

”Shhh... you’re alright now” Merlin said comfortingly while stroking the back of his wet hair as they pulled together in another tight embrace. They stayed like that for a moment, then Merlin felt Arthur shiver and realized he must be freezing.

”Why don’t we get out of this lake, yeah?” Merlin said soothingly while pulling away from Arthur and leading him towards dry land.

”Merlin?” Arthur questioned as they waded out of the lake.

”Yes Arthur?” Merlin responded while looking over at him.

“Don’t ever shush me again,” the king said menacingly but with a teasing light in his eyes.

”Yes Sire,” Merlin responded with a happy smile. Strangely enough, he missed being bossed around by Arthur.

Merlin looked up at the sky with a triumphant gleam in his eyes, the kings arm thrown around Merlin’s shoulders casually, as if 1000 years hadn’t passed between them.

A few strange looks were given as the two men emerged from the lake, but mostly people minded their own business, which was fine by Merlin.

He led Arthur outside of Greenwich park and towards his flat which was only a ten minute walk away.

”So you really don’t remember anything after reaching the lake?” Merlin asked Arthur as he was sheathing his golden sword, after Merlin told him that it was illegal to carry around weapons, much to the King’s dismay.

Arthur wrinkled his forehead in concentration for a moment, then sighed. ”Nothing at all,” Arthur answered with a troubled look in his eyes. 

“Perhaps that’s for the best,” Merlin murmered in reply.

Just as they were about to cross the street to Merlin’s flat, Arthur gasped loudly and threw an arm across Merlin’s chest to keep him from walking.

”What the bloody hell is that?” Arthur exclaimed. 

Merlin followed Arthur’s gaze. He was looking at a cab driving down the road.

Merlin chuckled, “It’s okay my lord, that is what people use nowadays for transportation instead of horses. It’s called an automobile.”

Arthur looked warily at the cab until it disappeared from sight, then let out a shaky sigh. “Merlin, how long ago was the Lake of Avalon?”

Merlin didn’t reply right away, causing Arthur to step in front of Merlin and force him to meet his eyes.

“How long ago Merlin?” He demanded with a scared but stubborn look in his deep blue eyes.

Merlin sighed, “About one thousand years, more or less, to be honest I’ve lost track...”

The king blinked in astonishment, never taking his eyes off of Merlin. “A thousand years...” he murmered.

A look of confusion crossed Arthur’s face. “But hang on! You look like you haven’t aged a day, and you would surely be dead of old age by now,” Arthur argued with his arms crossed over his chest.

Merlin met his gaze sheepishly. “I have magic, remember? It’s true that I would be an old man, but potions and magic have allowed me to remain young and alive.”

Arthur looked down at his feet, “I had no idea that magic was powerful enough to keep one eternally young.”

Merlin hesitated, but decided to tell him the truth. There had been too many lies between them already. “Well, to be honest, magic allows me to stay young. But the only reason I’ve lived this long is because I’m immortal as well.”

Arthur looked back up at Merlin with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. “You? Immortal?” Arthur questioned hesitantly.

Merlin once again looked sheepish, but nodded in confirmation.

The king huffed in bewilderment, running a hand through his still damp hair. “Who would’ve thought... Merlin, you never cease to surprise me,” Arthur said with a shake of his head.

Merlin smiled, taking the comment as a compliment. “Come on sire, we can talk more later. Let me take you home so we can dry off and eat,” Merlin said while throwing an arm around Arthur’s shoulders as they crossed the street to Merlin’s flat.


	2. Flat Mates

When they entered the flat, Arthur stopped in the doorway with his mouth hanging open in wonder.

Merlin smiled at the childlike look on Arthur’s face and stepped around him to go inside. 

“I’m going to get you some fresh clothes and a towel to dry off my lord, make yourself at home,” Merlin said.

Arthur nodded silently with a stunned look still on his face. He began to search the flat, and of course the first thing he did was go up to the television and poke it.

Merlin chuckled at this, then went into his room to find some clothing.

‘Perhaps a simple white t-shirt and sweatpants, I don’t think Arthur is ready for skinny jeans,’ Merlin thought to himself with a smile.

Merlin walked back into the living room holding up fresh clothes and a towel. “Here you go sire, the restroom is down the hall, to the right,” Merlin directed.

Arthur looked somewhat surprised. “What, I’m supposed to dress myself now? Come on Merlin, you’ve already had a thousand years off duty, time to get back to work!” Arthur said with his ‘time-to-torture-Merlin-smile’.

Merlin blinked in disbelief. “A thousand years off duty? More like a thousand years on high alert! Do you know how hard it was, trekking across the world over and over again, all in the hopes of finding you?” Merlin shouted, his voice raising an octave.

It was Arthur’s turn to blink in disbelief. “You’ve been looking for me all this time...?” he whispered, his eyes open wide.

Merlin took a calming deep breath and gave him a small smile. Unsure of what to say, he just nodded his head in agreement.

Arthur blinked a few times, trying not to let tears fall from his eyes. Arthur had no idea that Merlin cared so much for him.

Arthur cleared his throat. “But how did you know I would return? I didn’t even know I would return after death,” Arthur said with a troubled expression. 

Merlin met the King’s beautiful blue eyes, and knew he couldn’t lie to him. 

“Do you remember the Great Dragon? Kilghara?” Merlin asked.

Arthur huffed indignantly, “Yes Merlin, I think I would remember the dragon that attacked Camelot and killed hundreds of my people.”

Merlin cringed, also remembering that horrible day. “Well, when you were dying on the way to the lake, I was desperate. So I summoned Kilghara asking for—“

”I’m sorry, what? You summoned a dragon?” Arthur interrupted incredulously.

Merlin waved his hand impatiently. “Yes yes, that’s not important. What is important though, is what he said. That you are ‘the once and future king’, and that you would rise again during Albion’s greatest time of need. That’s how I knew you would return one day. And that it would also be the day when we are faced with a great danger,” Merlin rushed to say.

Arthur was shaking his head before Merlin had even finished. “And you would take the word of a murderous beast?” he questioned in disbelief.

”Well you came back, didn’t you? Just like Kilghara said you would. And of course I’m greatly relieved to see you again, I am, but I also dread of the peril that is to come,” Merlin said with worry in his voice.

Arthur sighed, his anger at Merlin quickly fading. He found he could never stay angry with him for long.

”Right, well, we’re not in any immediate danger as of yet. So let’s just get warm and dry and turn in for the night, yeah?” Arthur suggested.

Merlin sighed, nodding his head in agreement, then he looked up at Arthur with a lopsided grin. “It really is great to see you again sire,” Merlin said quietly.

Arthur returned the smile, a fond look in his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, until Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Come on Merlin, I’m still soaking wet and cold. Draw me a hot bath,” Arthur commanded, back to his rude self.

Merlin’s eyes got bright with excitement. “Oh, you are going to love the bathtubs of this century. They are truly one of the best inventions of the modern age,” Merlin said while leading Arthur to the bathroom.

They stepped into the dim bathroom light and Merlin turned on the tub faucet, putting his hand under the water to check the temperature.

Arthur looked stunned. “What on earth? Is your magic making the water appear?”

Merlin chuckled. “No sire, there are water pipes underground that lead here into this room,” Merlin explained.

Arthur hummed thoughtfully. “So you don’t need a well then?” he asked.

”Nope!” Merlin said with a smile. “Now let’s get these wet clothes off of you,” he said with his hands on his hips.

Arthur raised his arms above his head as Merlin took his wet shirt off. Arthur had risen from the lake not in his armor, but in his red undershirt and brown trousers. 

Merlin touched his fingertips to Arthur’s side where Mordred had stabbed him all those years ago, there wasn’t even a mark. Arthur shivered under Merlin’s touch.

“Is there a scar?” Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head, “Nothing, it’s like you were never stabbed at all.”

Merlin unstrapped Arthur’s belt and helped him out of his trousers, then his shoes. Merlin bent down next to the tub to feel the water, and satisfied with it’s warmth, he shut off the faucet.

“Alright Arthur, you just sit down in the tub and bathe yourself with that bar of soap on the ledge. Just call me whenever you’re done,” Merlin instructed softly.

Just as Merlin was about to leave, Arthur caught his arm. “Thank you. And not just for this, but for always being there for me. Even after all this time...” Arthur said with a deep, complex emotion in his eyes.

Merlin gave him a fond smile, his eyes bright and loving for the first time in a thousand years. “I’ll always be there for you.”


	3. Teeth Brushing

Merlin didn’t want to leave Arthur alone, even if it was just to sleep in the other bedroom. So he set up the living room for them to sleep in, at least for the first night.

While Merlin was setting up the pull out couch-bed for Arthur, his mind began to wander towards the trouble that was certain to come. Albion in modern day had become the United Kindom, and if Arthur had appeared here in London, that’s where danger would likely occur. Terrible, awful danger.

”Merlin,” Arthur called, interrupting Merlin’s disturbing thoughts.

”Yes Arthur?”

Arthur held up his toothbrush in response. “I am not putting this in my mouth,” he protested, his face scrunched up in disgust.

Merlin laughed with a wide grin, his recent worries already forgotten. “Come on sire, don’t make me come over there and brush your teeth for you,” he said teasingly.

”Well it is your job to assist me, Merlin,” Arthur replied with a threatening look in his eyes. The look that meant Arthur was about to throw something at him.

”Alright, alright,” Merlin sighed, putting his hands up in surrender.

Merlin followed Arthur back into the bathroom and snatched the toothbrush from his hand.

“Okay, see this here? It’s called toothpaste. You squeeze some onto the brush part, like this,” Merlin demonstrated, “and then you scrub the brush part over your teeth.”

Arthur was staring skeptically at the display. But he squared his shoulders bravely, said “Get on with it then,” and opened his mouth warily.

Merlin chuckled, then cupped his hand under Arthur’s chin to keep his mouth open, using his other hand to brush the King’s teeth.

Merlin hummed innocently while he did this, and tried not to laugh at Arthur’s terrified expression.

”Is-so minthy!” he tried to say around the toothbrush, and Merlin assumed he meant, ‘It’s so minty!’

”Yes sire, it is,” Merlin replied, trying to keep a straight face.

Arthur glared daggers at him, knowing he was being made fun of. But after a moment, his anger vanished and he began to really appreciate how happy he was to see Merlin again. Merlin. The rudest, clumsiest, bravest man Arthur had ever met. Merlin, with his messy black hair and grey-blue eyes, only inches away from his face.

Merlin looked up and met his gaze, making Arthur blush and look up towards the ceiling.

Merlin cleared his throat and took the toothbrush out of Arthur’s mouth. “Alright, spit the toothpaste out into the sink,” he instructed.

Arthur complied, happy to get the wierd tasting stuff out of his mouth. “Now stick out your tongue,” Merlin demanded.

Arthur stopped mid-spit and raised an eyebrow at him. “I beg your pardon Merlin?” 

“Just trust me!” Merlin exclaimed.

”Merlin, I’m the one in charge here, remember?” Arthur replied slowly.

”Please stick out your tongue?” Merlin tried again.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment, determining whether he was kidding or not. Then he pointed a finger in Merlin’s face. “If you are trying to make a fool of me...” he threatened with an eyebrow raised.

Merlin’s eyes widened and he raised his hands in peace, “I won’t, wouldn’t,” he said in a rush.

Arthur narrowed his eyes skeptically, but complied and stuck out his tongue. Merlin grinned, then quickly brushed the King’s tongue with the toothbrush. Arthur flinched but stayed put, until Merlin accidentally gagged him and Arthur swatted the toothbrush out of his hand.

”MERlin!” Arthur shouted. 

“I’m all done!” Merlin shouted back, ducking when Arthur tried to smack him on the head.

“Now you just have to swish your mouth out with water and you’re done! We can try flossing another day...” Merlin murmered that last part.

Arthur continued to glare at his servant, but did what he was told and rinsed out his mouth.

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Merlin questioned with a wide smile and his hands on his hips.

Arthur turned around slowly and met Merlin’s eyes, then began moving towards Merlin like he was going to attack. Which he was.

Merlin sprinted out of the bathroom with Arthur right on his tail, and of course two seconds later, Merlin ran right into the wall.

He fell down on his face with an “ooof!” and lay sprawled out on the floor before Arthur, who was standing above him with his arms crossed over his chest.

”It seems that even after a thousand years, you remain the clumsiest clotpole I’ve ever met,” Arthur said with a smirk, no longer angry at his servant.

Merlin rolled over to face Arthur with a groan. “Yeah, well - - you’re still, a - - dollup head!” Merlin shot back.

Arthur was laughing now, tears springing from his eyes, and it wasn’t long before Merlin started cracking up too. Arthur offered Merlin a hand up and pulled him back to his feet.

Merlin sighed happily, wiping the tears from his eyes. Arthur was smiling at Merlin, his eyes bright and warm. They stood together for a moment, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Alright Merlin, since I’m a fair and just king, I may be able to forgive you for your actions tonight,” Arthur said teasingly with his hands on his hips.

Merlin just shook his head in disapproval. “Dollup. Head,” he muttered. “Come on sire, you’ve had a long day. You should get some rest.”

It didn’t take long for Arthur to pass out on the sofa bed. It hadn’t even been five minutes before the King started to snore softly. Merlin chuckled at this, then curled up in his sleeping bag, warm and content.

Merlin began to think of all the times that he had lay awake at night crying, wondering if he would ever see Arthur again. Wondering if Kilghara had just played some cruel joke on him to give him false hope. Those 1000 years had been a living hell, but Merlin knew he would have waited twice that long for a night like this one. 

And who knows. Maybe one day soon, Merlin could reveal to Arthur just how much he cared about him.


	4. The Library

Arthur woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Soft sunlight filtered through the living room window, making the king groan dramatically and throw his pillow over his face.

”MERlin,” Arthur complained in a groggy voice.

Merlin looked up from his pan of eggs, a smile brightening his face when he saw Arthur rolling onto his stomach, desperately trying to go back to sleep.

”I can’t stop the sun from rising Arthur,” Merlin said with a chuckle, “I’m not that powerful.

Arthur rolled over again and propped himself up onto his elbows. “No, of course not. You’re only powerful enough to live for thousands of years, summon dragons, and strike down an entire army with a staff,” he said bitterly, getting up from the sofa bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Merlin cocked a curious eyebrow at that comment, but let it go. “Breakfast is almost ready, don’t take too long!” he shouted so Arthur could hear him from the bathroom.

Arthur mumbled something incoherently, probably, ‘shut up Merlin’, making Merlin grin.

”Oh, and remember to brush your teeth!”

Merlin once again heard grumbling in response, making him grin even wider.

By the time Arthur walked out of the bathroom, the table was set with eggs, bacon, toast, and OJ. Truly a meal fit for a king.

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise. “Hang on, you know how to cook things other than stew?”

Merlin grinned and nodded, and the two dove into their breakfast.

Arthur was in the middle of devouring his bacon when Merlin cleared his throat.

“So, I have to go to work in an hour, and you can either come with me or stay here, up to you,” Merlin offered.

Though Merlin acted nonchalant, he was secretly hoping Arthur would join him. There were so many books he wanted to show him!

Arthur looked up from his breakfast at Merlin with a confused look in his eyes, his cheek puffed out with food.

”You...work? For someone else?” Arthur mumbled around his food.

Merlin hesitated, then said, “I work at a library, pays a decent amount. But you can still consider me your manservant, with a few rules.”

”Rules,” Arthur repeated mid-chew. 

“Just some simple rules really.”

”What sort of rules?”

”Well...” Merlin began, “I request two days off out of the week. And you can learn to do your own laundry. I swore to myself that when you came back, I would never wash your socks again,” he concluded sternly.

Arthur was gaping at his servant, amazed at how demanding and in-control Merlin had become. But what else could Arthur expect? It had been a thousand years after all.

”Fine,” Arthur consented, “I accept your terms... on one condition. Take me to your library. I will not sit in this room all day while there is a whole other world just outside.”

Merlin grinned from ear to ear. 

“Deal!” Merlin said while happily chewing his toast, “You just can’t bring your sword. And we’ll have to find you another outfit.”

Arthur frowned at this, but nodded his head in agreement and took a gulp of OJ.

“When do we depart?” Arthur asked curiously.

—————

After breakfast and the dishes were done, (Merlin ended up using his magic so the sponge would do everything for them), Merlin took Arthur to his closet to find some clothes.

Merlin hummed to himself thoughtfully and picked out a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. He held it up for Arthur to see, who looked at the outfit suspiciously, but nodded in approval.

The library was just a ten minute walk from Merlin’s flat, so the two young men took off on their adventure. 

Merlin had to stop several times because Arthur kept gawking at everything.

Things that Merlin took for granted and barely paid attention to, like street lamps and bicycles for example, Arthur found absolutely fascinating.

He must have asked a million questions in the ten minutes it took to walk to the library.

Arthur kept asking, “But how is that thing containing a fire?”

He was referring to the street lamp. 

Merlin would reply, “It’s not a fire, it’s electricity,” which prompted even more questions.

”But what is electricity?”

”Magic.”

”Why is there a dog is that lady’s satchel?”

”For looks.”

”What is an ice cream?” 

“Magic.”

They walked up the library steps, and Merlin pulled out a silver key from his pocket and turned the lock.

”Welcome to the land of stories, your majesty!” Merlin introduced with a grand wave of his hands.

Arthur pursed his lips in disapproval. “It’s not as impressive as the one back in Camelot,” the king complained.

Merlin whipped his head to Arthur.

“What? You must be joking! This library has hundreds of years worth of reading material. Adventures, history, dramas, romances!” Merlin argued passionately.

Arthur shoved past Merlin and went over to the history section. 

“Where is the history of Camelot book?” Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin’s expression fell. 

“I’m afraid all of Camelot’s stories have been categorized as fantasy and fiction,” Merlin said while pulling out a book titled, ‘The Tales of Camelot.’

Arthur took it with a confused look. “Fantasy? Fiction? As in... made up?” he asked.

Merlin nodded his head sadly, explaining how people nowadays didn’t believe magic existed.

”Camelot is just far too magical of a place for the modern age to comprehend,” Merlin said softly, but then he perked up.

“But don’t worry, all the books say you were a marvelous king! They describe you as kind, courageous, humble... I really don’t understand how that happened,” Merlin said with a smirk, “Clearly the people who wrote these books didn’t know you personally.”

Arthur went to hit him with the heavy book and Merlin ducked with a laugh.

“See what I mean!” Merlin exclaimed.


End file.
